Clothing Decisions 1
by AdventureWriter28
Summary: Tsurugi is desperate and asks Hakuryuu for a favour... that is very unusual for him to ask...


**Author's note: **So it's been a long time since I wrote or published any fic XD So have this one chapter fic to read for now while I slowly work on my old fics (if i can) XD Sorry for any wrong grammar here ^^

* * *

**Fanfic: Clothing Decisions 1: Tsurugi Kyousuke and Hakuryuu**

**Summary: **Tsurugi is desperate and asks Hakuryuu for a favour... that is very unusual for him to ask...

* * *

**(Normal Point of View)**

**Somewhere...**

* * *

The weather was fine. Nothing unusual for others but Tsurugi crossed his arms defiantly with his clothing feeling tighter than ever, like it wanted to stay. Never. Never did Tsurugi Kyousuke expected to do this. It was embarrassing That was a fact. But his true self knew, he really, really, really wanted this. But what choice did he have now, he had no time to regret anymore. He asked for this, no turning back.

By his side was his rival, Hakuryuu. The white haired boy was waiting for Tsurugi. He knew the place mostly, especially well... let's just say he knows it well.

_"Tsurugi are you ready? Your taking alot of time just staring and doing nothing!" _Hakuryuu said impatiently. He agreed to help Tsurugi on this matter but it irritated him.

Tsurugi sighed. He still can't believe this, but he took a gulp and said _"Yes"_ while turning his face away too.

The two anxiously waited for the other to move but as minutes passed, Hakuryuu spoke again _"Tsurugi! YOU GO FIRST!"_

_"What! NO!"_ Tsurugi outcries while Hakuryuu facepalmed himself. Tsurugi was the one who asked for it. He kept on a stern face and said "Well, let's stop wasting time!"

Finally, Hakuryuu grabbed Tsurugi's arm...

And he dragged him towards...

The Department store.

* * *

**Inside the Department Store...**

* * *

As Tsurugi was dragged inside by Hakuryuu, they stopped when the guards inside inspected them and after passing through, the guard talked with the other guard saying _"Those two must be a couple."_

The other guard nodded, pointing at the two and also commenting that _"Also must be in some kind of lover's quarrel"_

After being farther away from the guards, Tsurugi demanded why Hakuryuu had to drag him. _"Did you hear what the guard said? He thought we were couples on a lover's quarrel! All because of you dragging me!"_

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. _"Well, that wouldn't have happened if you just walked in first without second thoughts!"_

_"I thought you were gonna go first! You asked if I was ready!"_ Tsurugi countered, also crossing his arms.

Hakuryuu just facepalmed himself. _"Tsurugi..."_

_"What? So I was RIGHT!"_ Tsurugi defended.

_"You were the one who asked me to accompany you on buying the almost SAME casual clothing as MINE"_ Hakuryuu emphasized.

Tsurugi's face flushed on the mention of the casual clothing. _"I had to have another casual clothing! My current one is well... very punkish"_

Hakuryuu gave a smirk. He knew the REAL reason why Tsurugi wanted his casual clothing design. _"Please Tsurugi, I know the REAL reason why you want my casual clothing"_

Tsurugi's face angered_, "NO, ITS NOT BECAUSE YOUR WEARING IT! As much as we are rivals, I don't think we need to have the same clothing because of that!"_

Hakuryuu's eyes crunched in chibi form and he replied, _"I was about to say it was because Gouenji-san wears a similar clothing, and since you're a FAAAANNBOOOY of him~!"_ Hakuryuu said, with an emphasis on the word fanboy, while teasingly flailing his arms left to right in chibi form.

_"Eh!"_ Tsurugi bursted, while turning around to hide his very red face. _"It's not because of that!"_ Tsurugi answered while Hakuryuu smirked triumphantly.

Tsurugi tried to think of a comeback to block Hakuryuu's smirk. Finally he had an answer to wipe off the smirk on Hakuryuu's face. Tsurugi also turned into a little cute chibi and mockingly said that _"Well, wouldn't that mean your a FANBOY of Gouenji-san too since you ARE wearing the same design as him~!"_

_"Too...? Ha! You just admitted yourself that you are indeed a fanboy of Gouenji-san_!" Hakuryuu said making Tsurugi in protest answered "_You're changing the subject!"_

Hakuryuu's smirk was indeed wiped off and replaced with a shouting mouth. Both continued bickering until...

_"Excuse me but... please don't create a commotion inside the department store. Or both of you will be kicked out"_ A saleslady said to the two and both suddenly had their faces flushed and both simultaneously said _"Sorry",_ while keeping their heads low.

Only after the saleslady said that... they realized many people were looking at them.

And the two body guards earlier apparently had a break from their posts since they were relaxing in a corner. _"Yup, my bet was right, those two are indeed in a lovers' quarrel."_

"_A really FIERCE lover's quarrel."_ The other guard added.

Both Tsurugi and Hakuryuu's face fell even more.

They walked away slowly and while walking, Hakuryuu murmured _"This is all your fault Tsurugi...!"_

_"Oh just stop blaming me Hakuryuu!"_ Tsurugi said with an irritated loud voice, along with an _"hmph"_ ignorant sigh.

Hakuryuu was about to say something but he just sighed and said nothing instead, because when Tsurugi spoke in his irritated loud voice, people were looking at them again. But then Hakuryuu figured that Tsurugi did look like the type to start fights because of his punkish current outfit.

Sometimes Hakuryuu had to wonder where the heck did Tsurugi get the punkish outfit. His older brother doesn't seem to be the type to influence the 'punk' genre... or maybe Tsurugi was really just wanted to give out a cool image. Just the thought of Tsurugi trying to maintain a cool image with his punk outfit made Hakuryuu muffle a small laugh.

_"Hey, what are you laughing about?" _Tsurugi said as he noticed Hakuryuu trying to hide his laughter.

Hakuryuu just shook his head and said _"It's nothing"_ Even though he was still laughing a bit.

Tsurugi knew Hakuryuu must have thought something hilarious about him but he decided not to say anything... for now since they were at a department store. After this, he decided he would start arguing again with Hakuryuu.

The two continued walking to their specific destination in the department store.

_"Remind me again why are we like... walking for more than 1 hour now? Are you sure you know the place?"_ Tsurugi said with a grumble.

_"Of COURSE I KNOW IT!"_ Hakuryuu shouted, but he noticed they attracted attention again, so he kept his voice minimal but still angry. _"The reason why you think we are walking for 1 hour is because we wasted 45 minutes arguing earlier...!"_

Tsurugi wanted to say something but Hakuryuu suddenly stopped.

They finally reached their destination

* * *

**Clothing Area - Department Store...**

* * *

_"We finally arrived, even though you kept on arguing with me."_ Hakuryuu said. Which angered Tsurugi, but he thought about it and he decided not to argue anymore and get the 'clothing' business done with.

_"So choose already!"_ Hakuryuu said, also adding, _"What color do you want?"_

_"Umm... I was thinking a light blue color..."_ Tsurugi answered and there was...

...

...

...

silence...

Hakuryuu wasn't a fashion guy but he was curious on the colour Tsurugi chose so he asked, _"No offense Tsurugi but... I always see that your main colours are red and purple. Why light blue? Don't you like the red and purple combo?"_

_"Why did you think I like red and purple?"_ Tsurugi asked, as he raised an eyebrow against his rival.

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes sarcastically, _"I don't know... maybe it's just intuition of mine? OF COURSE IT'S BECAUSE OF YOUR CURRENT CLOTHING AND HISSATSU TECHNIQUES! YOU HAVE RED AND PURPLE SCREAMING OUT OF YOU!"_

Tsurugi suddenly looked at his clothes and thought about it and crossed his arms while turning away. "_It's- none of your business why I chose light blue!"_

_"Are you trying to give off a goody-good nice image? Is that why you chose light blue, you did say you wanted to change your 'punkish' outfit?"_ Hakuryuu said while trying to rummage through the clothes. He didn't want to spend another 1 hour just talking, so he decided to pick some clothes while talking.

_"Well... it's just that... we are gonna represent Japan next month... and well, we're gonna have a training camp next week... I didn't want to wear this outfit there..."_ Tsurugi mumbled while Hakuryuu facepalmed himself. "So you ARE trying to give a goody-good image?"

_"WHAT? Is there something wrong with it?"_ Tsurugi said while Hakuryuu decided not to talk anymore. As he rummaged through the clothing's, someone became really impatient...

Tsurugi finally bursted, _"HOW LONG IS IT GONNA-"_

***BAM!***

Tsurugi's 'light blue' jacket he has been hoping for finally flew right in the smack of his face. He hurriedly removed it from his face and demanded an answer from Hakuryuu on _"WHY DID YOU JUST THREW A JACKET INTO MY FACE?!"_

_"One simple answer, your impatient."_ Hakuryuu said with a stern face as he slowly walked away.

Tsurugi looked at the jacket. It was EXACTLY what he wanted. Though, now that he thought about it, his purple pants... wasn't an exact match with the jacket...

_"Uhhh... Hakuryuu..."_ Tsurugi said as he faced Hakuryuu and he stopped walking.

Hakuryuu looked at Tsurugi what more he could want, _"What is it now? Oh and by the way, you haven't said 'thank you' yet"_

_"That comes later!"_ Tsurugi said as he turned away.

_"Right... are we finished now?" _Hakuryuu said, his turn to be impatient. The deal was only to help him find a suitable jacket.

_"What... kind of pants do you think will fit?"_ Tsurugi asked.

Hakuryuu just twitched his eyes while he sighed. He looked at the jacket and thought about it, _"Well... brown?"_

_"WHAT BROWN?! Are you sure you're not messing with me?"_ Tsurugi asked and Hakuryuu's eye twitched in anger, _"Why the heck would I mess with you when I want this to be over already! And you asked my opinion!"_

"_Fine! Fine!" _Tsurugi said as he took some brown pants and along with the light blue jacket, he went inside the fitting room. While Tsurugi was changing clothes, Hakuryuu just facepalmed himself after he heard some 'crashes' from the fitting room where Tsurugi was in. He could only imagine that Tsurugi must be having a hard time... removing his punkish outfit. After all, he had way too many accessories.

Finally as time passed, Tsurugi was finished changing clothes and went out of the fitting room and Hakuryuu looked at Tsurugi from top to bottom. _"It's fine, now can we get this over with?"_

"_Are you not gonna say anything else?!"_ Tsurugi demanded.

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes, _"Do you want me to say your PRETTY in your new clothes?"_

"_NOT THAT! UGH, nevermind!"_ Tsurugi said as he stormed off and went inside the fitting room again to remove and go back to his punkish outfit. And after several minutes again. Tsurugi went out of it and...

...finally bought the two with his own, hard earned money. Kinda.

_"Tsurugi... where did you get that money?"_ Hakuryuu asked.

Tsurugi started talking about how Gouenji-san was helping his brother's therapy and all stuff on the hospital for him and that... there was some extra money that he could buy stuff or save.

Hakuryuu's eyes went small and wondered how much money does Tsurugi have. _"I... won't even ask..."_

_"What?! Is there something wrong?"_ Tsurugi mumbled.

_"Well nah... never mind."_ Hakuryuu said as he continued walking ahead than Tsurugi.

Tsurugi coped up with Hakuryuu and asked him again, _"What is it?!"_

Hakuryuu smirked as it seemed Tsurugi fell for his plan. _"It's nothing, it's just that... you well.. have money that's even given to you by Gouenji-san, while I only have a few money here. At the same time, we wasted alot of time arguing and talking, especially walking while arguing again. It's tiring... and well... it's afternoon. Could you well... buy me lunch?"_

Tsurugi didn't fall for the sympathetic face of Hakuryuu, but in his gut he knew, he did owe the guy. As much as he hated it he grumbled a _"Fine"._

_"Thanks Tsurugi! Now, I know a place for us to eat...!"_ Hakuryuu started to walk faster that irritated Tsurugi since he had to cope up with his so called 'rival'.

...

...

...

and therefore... they went to the fast food area.

Meanwhile during that time... the guards before actually noticed them... again...

"_Oh, it seems that the lover's quarrel ended."_ One of the guards said as his fellow guard nodded while munching a loaf of bread.

* * *

**End of Fanfic**

* * *

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading :) Read and review! And if your wondering why it's Clothing Decisions 1, I might make another with Tenma on a separate fic but I'm not too sure... Well, if anyone wonders if Tsurugi does wear a light blue jacket, apparently he does in an InaDan Movie poster :D And if your wondering why I don't make this a multichapter fic, I'm not sure too sure if I can finish multichapter fics with my busy time ;_;


End file.
